


Of Changes and Secrets

by FanGirl18



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Healing, M/M, Multi, Threats of Violence, bioweapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: A month has passed since everything happened and a new threat is upon them in the form of Jesse Manes and his bioweapon. Alex is trying to heal all the while dealing with betrayal and taking his father down. New faces arrive in town wanting to help but the past haunts and with it reveals secrets that change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me taking a stab at writing my own version of season 2. A fair warning that this story will feature Alex not taking shit, Maria facing the consequences of her actions as well as her growing powers, and most of all harsh truths for everyone as well as healing.

An older man with dark greying hair and dark eyes rubbed his forehead as he sat in the office with the general as the past caught up to them. The general smokes his cigar his grey eyes narrowed thinking of something, possibly a solution to the dilemma they have found themselves in currently. Jesse Manes was a threat that needed to be contained and they thought he had but they were wrong. 

"You grew up in Roswell you would be the best to handle this," the general says. 

"Bass we both know that as soon as Jesse sees me, he will try to kill me. Over twenty years this organization has been trying to take him down, it cost Jim his life, it cost me some of my memories and I almost died," the other man tells him frustrated.

"Caleb he has a bioweapon he is creating to kill aliens and knowing what kind of monster he is he will use it to kill any humans he deems unworthy as well. I need your help to stop this," General Bass Monroe tells him gravely. 

"You've hidden amongst humans for years I would think you would want to do this," Caleb says knowing he is going to give in and face his past. 

"I plan to help but in the background. I think we need to keep me hidden in case backup is needed. I do have someone in mind to help you though. He's an amazing young man despite what he's been through," Bass says hoping he wouldn't regret this.

"Who?" Caleb asks leaning forward.

"Alex Manes," Bass tells him, "In a matter of only a couple months he managed to take down one of his father's bunkers and put his plan back a few months. He will have no issue helping take down his father with the torture he suffered at his hands for years. And he's connected to aliens, one of them even intimately. He's also Emily's son and I know you loved her."

Caleb sits there trying not to get dragged into memories of his past especially if they concerned Emily. She had been married to a monster and he foolishly fell for her but both their hearts had been broken. He can see Bass knows something that he isn't choosing to say and he can't think of a reason to refuse. This was a way to not only atone for their sins but stop Jesse Manes once and for all no matter what secrets are revealed in the process.

*****

Alex was dragged out of his hacking by his phone ringing and a quick glance down made him instantly angry. All he asked for was space and time to deal with the betrayal and for some reason no one was understanding, well except Kyle, Isobel and Jenna. Almost a month ago so much had happened, it was hard to process it all. Max had died bringing Rosa back to life and been put in a pod until something could be figured out. Liz was manic dealing with losing the love of her life and getting her sister back so he could excuse her thoughtless actions. Isobel was dealing with being mindraped and lied to as well as losing her brother. 

Michael and Maria was a sore subject for him due to the sting of betrayal. Alex had waited for hours his leg hurting but hope in his heart until Michael came back to the trailer smelling of sex and telling him they couldn't be together because he was a monster that he was with Maria now. The self conscious part of him wanted to agree but the other part of him that was strong and survived years of hell disagreed. The relationship between his best friend and the man he loves didn't last long but it was still enough to cause him great pain and great sorrow. Alex feels himself remembering the confrontation between him and Michael afterwards.

_ Alex stood on the porch his arms crossed over his chest wanting nothing more than to run into Michael's arms and kiss him but every time he thought of doing that he had this image of Michael and Maria kissing which made him disgusted. He had been betrayed by his best friend and the man he loves yet they were acting like he didn't have the right to be upset. Alex knew pain more than anyone realized but he wouldn't be walked over anymore, not after everything he had been through.  _

_ "Go home Michael," he orders not in the mood to deal with this right now. _

_ "Not until we talk," Michael says frantically his speech slurred.  _

_ "I was ready to talk you instead stabbed me in the back with my best friend and called me a monster. It's funny because for a genius you know nothing," Alex says harshly glaring. _

_ "You don't know what I went through that day Alex," Michael starts to only be interrupted.  _

_ "I do know what I went through that day. Here's a history lesson for you since you seem to have selective memory. When I lost my leg it was on a mission to a building. That building had booby traps everywhere and when that building blew up I was trapped underneath it for hours before being rescued. I stood in that prison with you I did it because I love you. I was willing to go through that hell again for you. I guess you didn't love me that much though since you went running into the arms of my best friend because it was easy. And while we are on the subject of pain you know nothing of what my father is capable of. I survived years of his torture and abuse so excuse me Michael for being traumatized and finally having enough," Alex tells him stunning him into silence.  _

"You need to stop looking through all this," a voice speaks and he turns in his chair to see Kyle walk in. 

"Ever since my father escaped with Flints help we have been a step behind. He had a weapon he is creating and we have to stop it," Alex says feeling exhausted. 

"We don't have to do anything. We are not responsible for the actions of our parents. You are not Jesse and for anyone to have said means they know nothing. Stop this Alex it isn't up to you to stop him it never has been your responsibility," Kyle tells him cursing Michael and Jesse. 

"Yes it is," Alex tells him turning back to the computer. 

Kyle curses under his breath wishing he could get through to Alex. He had been shaped by nothing but abuse, torture and betrayal and then the man he loves had to go behind his back to his supposed best friend. It's no wonder Alex is burying himself in work hoping to take his father down once and for all. Kyle had only gotten a glimpse of how horrible Jesse Manes and that didn't come close to the decades Alex had on him. He wonders what it will take to stop all of this, to help Alex heal and a part of him is afraid of the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is slowly self destructing; Kyle enlists the help of someone unlikely to help Alex.

Self destruction was the only way to describe what Kyle was seeing. It seemed talking didn't help Alex at all and instead he decided to not start being true to himself but also chose to self destruct. It was almost a funny thing to see really since just a little while ago Michael Guerin had self destructed helping to break a friendship and destroy the man he claimed to love. Kyle knows that it was a talk with Alex that had Michael start to turn his life around and realize the war veteran was not the cause of his pain. From what he has heard therapy and detox were a big part of the alien turning his life around, and realizing he hurt someone who never deserved it. Kyle on the other hand got to watch as the bravest man he knows self destructs in front of his eyes and it breaks his heart. 

"I feel like it's mean of me but I do have to point out that we don't have time for this with Jesse still at large with a potential weapon," Jenna Cameron hisses at him in the police station. 

"At this point I don't think Alex cares and I don't blame him. Jesse destroyed his own son and all anyone wants to do is point out that he needs to be stopped. Look I think Alex is breaking and I think a dark part of him doesn't want to help. I mean he asked for help when he was young and no one did," Kyle tries to explain to her. 

"Hey I never said it was on him okay. My father is a deadbeat who left me and in no way am I responsible for his actions. I am merely pointing out that Jesse destroyed his own son for being gay. We both know he will not care what Alex is going through and will go after him," Jenna points out wise beyond her years. 

Kyle finds it almost sad how wise she was to see Alex so clearly when his own best friends didn't. Liz admitted she didn't look deep enough to him one night not long ago and she was the only one seeming to be understanding on Alex needing space but Maria was a subject that should never be brought up in front of Alex. She had broken his heart and taken the man he loves without a care on how her friend felt. She didn't even have the decency to talk to him beforehand and now that she was single she seemed to not be able to take a hint on someone needing space. As it stood right now Kyle and Jenna were the only ones who were there for Alex and they were his friends but they could only watch the self destruction. 

"What happened?" Kyle asks looking at his friend passed out in the cell with blood on his face. 

"From what I can tell someone used a homophobic slur and Alex decided to escalate the situation. A fight broke out between the two of them ending with the other guy in the hospital with a broken nose and a bruised face," Jenna explains. 

"You sound proud," he says smiling himself. 

"I guess I am. I was in the Air Force and I dealt with a lot of shit for being a woman. I had to kick ass every day to prove myself but I had control. After everything that has happened I don't blame him for losing it but he helped me with my sister so I owe him. We need to find a way to help him," Jenna tells him looking over at the cell. 

"I think I know someone who can help him but it has a chance of backfiring," Kyle says feeling a headache. 

Jenna looks at him like she already knows who he is referring and maybe she does. Two months since everything went down and a month since the confrontation Alex had with Michael. That confrontation seemed to cause a change for both men. Michael seemed to realize the way he was acting and pain he had been causing leading him to get sober and try therapy. Alex though seemed to be going down a path of self destruction. He had no leads on finding his father and seemingly no help besides Jenna and Kyle. He lost the man he loves, he had no peace. If Jenna was right then she knew that Kyle was suggesting a conversation between Alex and Michael, and he was right, no one knew how that would end. 

~Of Changes and Secrets~

Liz looked at Michael who was busy running an experiment. The two of them were working on a way to bring Max back in case him and Isobel couldn't get the power of healing down. She doesn't know how she feels about his actions in the past two months but she knows she isn't in a place to really judge since he lost a brother. Liz feels like a horrible friend because she had been so grief stricken and in her own world she didn't see what was going on. She had thought Maria had talked to Alex but the bar owner hadn't and she hasn't said a word. The only good thing she feels like she has done when it comes to being a friend is giving Alex his space but she doesn't know what else to do. She doesn't blame Maria for wanting comfort but she does blame her for the way it was handled and now the situation was a huge mess now. The only good thing to come out of it was that Michael had gotten sober and gone to therapy determined to turn his life around though Liz knew it was also because he wanted Alex back. 

"Are you going to keep staring at me or say what you want to say?" Michael asks her breaking her out of her thoughts. 

"I'm really mad at you for the way you handled things with my two best friends but I'm also proud of you. You're turning your life around hopefully it works out for you," Liz says honestly. 

"I care for Maria and the pain I was in I couldn't deal with it. I just wanted Alex to hurt I didn't realize how much he was already hurting. I didn't care about the pain he went through his whole life and it wasn't until he threw it in my face I realized how much I screwed up," Michael tells her looking at her. 

"I hope it works out for you," Liz tells him kindly.

Liz sees him shake his head at her like he doesn't believe it's possible but she has to have that hope. She forgave Max for covering up her sisters murder and still loved him so she had to hope that the love between Alex and Michael was enough for them. She hears the door open and looks to see Kyle standing there a determined look in his eyes staring past her at Michael. 

"I'm sorry Liz but I need to steal Michael," he tells her and she frowns. 

"Let me guess you are going to punch me," Michael snarks rolling his eyes. 

"Right now your fuck up isn't the issue Guerin. The bravest man I know is self destructing before my eyes and as much as I hate to admit it, you might be the only one that can get through to him," Kyle reveals. 

"Alex is self destructing?" Liz asks not realizing it was that bad. 

"Between everything with Michael over here and Maria as well as his father being in the wind with a bioweapon yeah Liz he's self destructing and Jenna and I have done everything we can. We need help," Kyle says looking tired. 

Liz knows what she is going to do but she looks over to see Michael's reaction. She feels for him when she sees him looking heartbroken and guilty. She knows life is complicated and things can be said in the heat of the moment that one doesn't mean. It sucks that it has to happen to him and her friends but it happened and now he has to deal with the consequences. Liz hopes she can help Alex because it's obvious now how deep the love between him and Michael is besides she knows that without Alex they would all be lost. He's their heart, the kindness he possesses is one she is jealous of and she doesn't think she can take it if he loses his way.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taken from a spoiler that says Alex goes through a bit of self destructive behavior in Season 2 which in my opinion is long over due for him. 
> 
> Though I will say I do not agree with Cadly Macks assessment that Alex has betrayed Michael. Really because if anyone was betrayed it was Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael wasn't sure what to expect when he and Liz agreed to help Kyle but it wasn't this. He didn't expect to see Alex in a cell anger and pain clear on his face like he didn't care about anything or anyone. He feels his heart break, he knows he helped cause this. He might not have done as many horrible things as Jesse did to Alex but his Maria's betrayal and the angry words spoken towards the veteran that were not true in the slightest was the final straw. Michael takes a step towards the cell seeing a man who was so kind, brave, beautiful and strong breaking and it hurts something deep inside him. 

"If it isn't the backstabbing manwhore. What didn't bring your whore with you?" Alex asks leaning back on the cot his arms crossed. 

Michael flinches slightly at the other man's words but he doesn't blame him not really. Michael had called Alex a monster, something he wasn't close to being and he didn't mean it. The look in Alex's eyes gives him away because he knows those dark eyes and he knows that Alex only said it to hurt him like he was hurting even if the backstabbing part was true.

"You don't really mean that and we both know it Alex. Just like I didn't mean it when I called you a monster or told you that you didn't understand pain," Michael tells him softly and he can see Liz look sharply at him while Jenna and Kyle just glare at him like they already knew he had said that. 

"Fuck off," Alex yells harshly.

Michael sighs thinking it's going to take a long time to get through to him but then he sees Alex's face twist and the tears he's trying not to spill. He goes to take a step again to move closer when a hand on his shoulder stops him. Liz gives him a look shaking her head and he understands what it is she is trying to tell him. Alex needs time before facing him and pushing him right now wasn't a good idea. 

"Yeah why don't you leave? You apparently never wanted me why should I want you?" Alex yells as Michael is leaving and the alien takes a deep breath knowing these words are spoken out of pain not telling how he really feels.

Liz Ortecho thought of herself as a good friend, though given recent events maybe she hasn't been what with the love of her life dying to bring her sister back but looking at Alex she feels like she has failed him. Everytime she had a problem he was always there no matter what without question and he supported her as well while also making sure she knew when she was being a fuck up. Now when her best friend needed her she wasn't there for him and it broke her heart.

"Alex sweetie," she starts to say only to be interrupted.

"Don't Liz. I don't want to hear you defend Maria or Michael. You weren't there but there I was trying to help you find a way to save Max," Alex tells her bitterly and maybe a little unfairly. 

"You asked for space I was trying to give it to you," Liz defends herself. 

"I asked for space from the man I love who broke my heart and my best friend backstabbing me. I didn't ask for my other best friend to abandon me," Alex says to her then turns away.

Liz watches him lift himself until he was laying down facing away from her feeling a headache coming on. She didn't know why everything was so complicated but she guesses she could understand why Alex was making this difficult. Liz supposes she shouldn't have just taken Maria's word when she said Alex didn't want to see any of them but she was in pain herself so she didn't even consider it might not fully be true. She looks over to see Kyle with his eyes closed like he didn't know what else to do and then she saw Jenna looking at her like the cop was waiting for her to push some more or do something. Liz waves her hand at the blonde telling her to open the cell and once the door is unlocked she walks in. 

"Come on no more of this," Liz orders her voice getting hard, "Let's go because watching this isn't happening. You are not giving up right now Alexander Jordan Manes."

"I can do what the fuck ever I want. It's not like I had a choice before. Besides you just want me to help catch my father so you don't have to do it. That isn't my responsibility," Alex screams at her and she almost flinches back at the pain she can hear in his voice.

"No it isn't your responsibility just like you are not responsible for all the bad things he has done. I am doing this because you are my best friend like my brother Alex. If you give up he wins and he sure as hell doesn't deserve to win otherwise everything you have done to fight back against him doesn't matter. I'm not asking you to help catch him Alex that isn't on you it never was. I'm asking you to live," Liz tells him trying to get through to him.

Alex turns his head to look at her and she feels herself get angry at how good he has gotten hiding what he really feels because no one should have to do that. She stops herself from launching into a tyrant in Spanish and she waits for him to get up. Something flashed in his eyes so quick but it's enough for her to catch to see that her words were the right thing to say to get through to him and she sighs in relief when he carefully stands up. 

"Fine but I want fries and a milkshake," Alex says to her pushing past her and she rolls her eyes mumbling under her breath. 

"Thank fucking God," Kyle says sounding relieved.

"That still didn't solve the little problem of him and Michael Guerin," Jenna reminds them both.

"I don't think it's a good idea to push that right now Jenna. He's in too much pain and he's too angry still right now to deal with anything involving Guerin. He needs time to heal and if that asshole doesn't want to wait then he never deserved Alex in the first place," Kyle tells them both.

Liz opens her mouth to say something in defense of Michael when she sees Alex come back inside waving his hand at her trying to hurry her. She yells at him in Spanish and all he does is roll his eyes at her making her curse some more. She gets through to him only instead of going from pissed off drunk to somewhat calm man he goes to acting like an angry child. Liz silently prays for some strength knowing she was going to need it to get through to Alex and deal with his behavior she just hopes she is actually helping and not making it worse than it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Alex does not really mean the things he says to Michael. Like Michael said things he didn't mean while hurting so is Alex
> 
> 2) The reason I didn't have a Alex/Michael talk was because I felt with how angry and hurt Alex is that it wouldn't do any good. Alex needs time to heal just like Michael had time to heal
> 
> 3) Liz is definitely feeling a little annoyed with Alex (lol) but she won't give up on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and the generals make plans; Rosa makes an appearance and she isn't happy.

General Miles Matheson was many things including patient but the current situation was delicate and needed to be done right. For twenty years he has been a part of the organization fighting to take Jesse Manes down and each time they have come close they have failed. Miles took Alex under his wing during the young man's service and the little things he heard made him angry, made him want blood. When Alex had been ordered back to Roswell after his injury Miles chose to keep an eye on him and it came as no surprise to him that Alex would not only find out about aliens but make some headway into taking his abusive father down a step. Problem was two months ago it came to a head and now a young man who deserved the world was self destructing.

"Sending Caleb after Alex to get help isn't going to work right now Bass," he tells his friend sitting across from him with Caleb next to him. 

"What do you know Miles?" He asks narrowing his eyes.

"I heard a lot of things while Alex was under my command and trust me if I could have at the time I would have gutted Jesse Manes like the pig he is. Before Jim died from cancer he started sprouting off what most put down to craziness but his son stayed faithfully by his side til the end. Jim was saying that if anyone sees the handprint to go to Manes," Miles says pausing.

"Shit," Bass curses while Caleb stiffens.

"Kyle Valenti went to Jesse Manes not knowing better but when asked who the alien was Kyle refused. He told Jesse that the alien in question committed no crime he was aware of and he would not subject an innocent person to torture. Jim's son lives by his doctors oath wholeheartedly except Jesse didn't like that and threatened him so Kyle went to his best friend Alex Manes. Together the two of them managed to slow down but well two months ago things went to shit," Miles explains.

"Of course it did," Caleb remarks knowing with Jesse it always did.

"Footage was found of Jesse locking Jim in a room with an alien that could cause cancer in a human with a single touch. Shortly after Jesse shot Kyle and Kyle refused to buy a gun because he is a doctor and he does no harm but he wasn't stupid either. Kyle wore a bulletproof vest and had a needle filled with barbiturates that put Jesse in a coma. Unfortunately Flint Manes escaped with his father but Alex since his retirement has been self destructing," Miles tells them feeling saddened.

"Self destructive?" Bass asks not understanding. 

"Imagine for a minute please old friend. You are a young boy and for your whole life your father abuses you and tortures you. He makes you feel worthless and when you finally find another boy to love you your father hurts him. Your father then forces you into joining essentially forcing you back into the closet. On leave you go to visit the boy you love any chance you get. Years later you find out your father has a weapon of destruction and no one is stopping him. That was Alex Manes' world Bass. He told as many people as he could about the abuse and no one helped, now everyone wants him to stop his psychopathic father," Miles tells him harshly. 

"He feels it isn't his responsibility to help since no one helped him," Bass recognizes before continuing, "I guess I don't blame him for being self destructive then."

"Caleb your best bet right now is Kyle Valenti. As of this moment he is only one of two people who have been able to get through to Alex and he is going to need protection," Miles advises, "And for the love of God do not bring up the subject of his mother around Alex. He hates her for abandoning him and never contacting him."

Caleb frowns because he wonders what made Emily finally turn into such a horrible person. When he knew her, she wasn't perfect by any means and even though she agreed that the aliens didn't deserve torture or imprisonment she still believed they were not to be trusted. Their short affair was fueled by anger at Jesse Manes then it broke and with it Caleb's mind had been messed with and he left town. The problem was that he couldn't imagine any situation where a mother would leave her children to a monster and trying to figure it out was giving him a headache. Caleb knew to get answers, he would probably have to go to the source and he wasn't ready for that yet. 

~*~

After being resurrected Rosa had been angry with so many things and it took time to deal with all of that. In the two months since she has been back she feels like she has made some progress. She has stopped being angry with Isobel knowing the blonde despite being an alien had been mindraped and abused. She has stopped being angry with Liz for loving Max Evans because her sister deserved love and she has even learned to have a relationship with Kyle, her half brother. Unfortunately she still has plenty of anger to go around because mistakes had been made.

Max and his siblings chose to have her blamed for the deaths of Kate and Jasmine instead of putting a white girl as the driver. They didn't think that by doing that and it caused racist assholes to go after her father and her sister.A part of her understands that they were scared she gets that but she is still entitled to that anger. The thing that made her angry the most was Maria though. She had talked to everyone involved including Maria and that now bar owner admitted she knew about Alex's feelings for Michael Guerin and chose to ignore them because she wanted to be selfish. Rosa almost punched her once best friend in the face because while she gets that Maria can't help her feelings for that stupid cowboy she can control her actions and she chose to stab her best friend in the back for a boy instead of talking to him. Now Alex was a mess in their diner and she had no clue how tk help him because that's what she wanted to do.

"What do we do?" She asks Liz waving her hands.

"I don't know. Kyle says he has been like this for a month. God if only Maria had talked to him first, if only Michael hadn't said those things," Liz says clearly trying to make sense of it and Rosa once again gets angry. 

"I get that mistakes were made all around and he was hurting but stop defending Michael Guerin. He called Alex a monster, told him he didn't understand pain and kept telling him to go back to the asshole that was abusing him. That doesn't include betraying him with his friend. So stop Liz because I'm tired of hearing you defend their bad actions," Rosa yells.

The yelling causes Alex to sit up and make a noise so instead of continuing the fight Rosa chooses to go to her friend. She can see Liz looking at her with her mouth open in shock and she rolls her eyes. She gets it, she really does mistakes were made all around and maybe Rosa wasn't completely done being angry but she was tired of hearing her sister defend the pod squad of the bad choices they made. Everyone kept telling her to own up to her own shit and mistakes so why the hell was it so hard for the three aliens in town to do the same. Hell why was it so hard for Liz to see their bad choices because that wasn't like her at all and right now she couldn't care because she had her own stuff to deal with and Alex needed her that's what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so no Alex or Michael really in this chapter but the next one will have them.
> 
> Now before anyone gets mad about the Rosa part you need to think of it from her perspective. She was murdered by an alien then she was blamed for deaths not her fault. Then on top of that Arturo and Liz were harassed because of it by racists and she became the typical latino drug addict woman destroying lives. She is angry and she is allowed to be. She accepts that Liz loves Max because she feels her sister deserves love but hates that Max was forgiven, that all three of them were. Take in Alex being hurt by one of them and she is still angry. She will get better so will Alex. 
> 
> I wanted to explain this because this isn't me hating on Max or any other character this is me diving into Rosa's character and how I think she should feel with everything. Please enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex lashes out more when Caleb and Miles arrive with Hunter Manes. Alex and Michael have a talk before Alex breaks down.

Alex stares ahead wondering how he found himself in this situation, sitting in the bunker with Kyle trying to play therapist because going to a real one with everything he has going on isn't an option right now. He tries to resist the urge to say something snarky or snappy because Kyle has been one of the only people who has acknowledged from the get go that he has a right to lash out, to hate the world.

"This isn't going to work," Alex says simply because Kyle is a surgeon and this isn't his problem.

"What do you suggest then Alex?" Kyle asks, crossing his arms. 

Alex huffs turning in his chair to face away from his best friend. He doesn't want to burden his friend with the fact that his depression, his anxiety has only gotten worse in the past ten years. He doesn't want to admit the weakness that he is tired, not in the sense that he needs sleep but in a much deeper sense of the word. Alex glances back over at the other man and he can see without saying the words Kyle knows what he is feeling but before he can say anything he hears multiple footsteps coming down the stairs. He is expecting it to be his other friends or Michael ready to give him an intervention of some kind, he is not expecting to see Miles Matheson, his brother Hunter and some other guy following Jenna. 

"Oh great a family reunion," Alex says sarcastically.

"I see there was no progress," Jenna snarks looking at Kyle. 

"Not commenting on that with another Manes in the room Jenna," Kyle speaks glaring at Hunter. 

"You can beat me up later Valenti," Hunter says turning to his little brother, "Hey little brother."

The whole room could feel the tension, the guilt coming off of Hunter and the pain pouring out in waves from Alex. Miles hadn't thought coming like this would be a good idea, he remembers that Alex didn't have good things to say about his family from their time together in Iraq but he was left with little options. Caleb couldn't help staring at the younger man, seeing that he looked a lot like his mother but he could see the pain, the anger as well. 

"Oh look here finally giving a shit Hunter. I'd say you're too little too late," Alex sneers standing up.

"We can stop him for good," Hunter tries to argue.

"Stop him. Oh this is precious. I have tried to stop him, in fact I've been the only one trying to stop him for years now. I remember the multiple doctors, nurses and even other airmen I told about his abuse who did nothing. I also remember telling you and of course like the coward you are you did nothing. You want him stopped, do it your damn selves. I'm done trying," Alex yells then turns to Jenna, "How did you think that was going to go?" 

"About like that," she responds. 

Alex chooses to ignore her response shoving past his brother, sending a glare at Miles before making his escape. The anger he had been pushing down was coming closer to the surface, he could feel it buzzing on his skin. He could also feel the pain of everything he had pushed down for years, something he didn't have a choice in doing. Alex has a brief thought of going out, of starting a fight but he's too emotionally fragile right now so instead he just tries to make it home before having a complete breakdown. 

£ Of Changes and Secrets £

Alex didn't think anything else could happen today to make it worse, or better for that matter but then he pulled up to his cabin to see Michael standing by his truck waiting for him. He parks the car trying not to look at him knowing all he will feel right now is the betrayal, the pain of his words and he'll see him kissing his ex best friend. With all that pain comes the good, the love he felt with this man, the care and he doesn't know if he can deal with it on top of everything else. He finally looks over to see Michael staring at him as if he never looks away, as if he is the only thing that matters which makes the anger come back, the pain because he did look away towards his ex best friend. 

"What do you want?" Alex asks, stepping out of his car with his crutch in his hand.

"I saw some Air Force people with Jenna so I wanted to make sure you were okay," Michael responds standing up straight and crossing his arms. 

"Please leave," Alex tells him because he doesn't want to be angry with him, he doesn't want to hurt him.

"Alex," Michael starts to say, hating that he looks so tired, in pain, defeated. 

"I love you and I know I'm not perfect when it comes to our relationship but at least I didn't call you a monster. And you know what, let's take a moment to think about that. You knowingly covered up a murder that painted Rosa as a murderer, that put her family in danger. Yet somehow I'm the monster all because of who my father is and at least I didn't tell you I love you only to betray you with your best friend, your sister," Alex screams at him, his shoulders suddenly falling in defeat.

"I messed up, I don't think anything I say can make up for it but I can spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you, to love you," Michael tells him taking a step closer before stopping. 

"I asked you to go with me ten years ago and you didn't. If I asked you to go with me now, would you?" Alex asks remembering the rejection all those years ago and the way he had tried to understand.

"Yes," Michael answers seeing the tears start to fall. 

Alex doesn't know what to say to that, doesn't know how to process or if he can believe him even though he wants to because he loves him. He shakes his head trying to convey that he needs time and Michael seems to get it because he nods his head at him before hurrying away in his truck. Alex holds his breath, waiting til the other man leaves, barely making it inside before he crumbles to the ground, everything hitting him. He curls up in a ball, knowing this isn't good for his leg, not caring as he feels the betrayal, the years of pain, abandonment and love. Alex sees Buffy trott over to him, whining as she digs her nose into his neck and curls up with him trying to make sure he is alright and the truth is that he doesn't know if he ever has been alright or ever will be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I am working on now, while sick, is going to be a hard one and I wanted to address that. Alex is going to have a complete break down next chapter that takes all the characters banding together to get him out of. It is a little dark dealing with abuse, depression, self worth issues, loss of a limb among other things. If you are going to find it uncomfortable skip next chapter. 
> 
> Also it is in this chapter Alex's mother makes an appearance and the hints of Caleb being Alex's father start to appear. 
> 
> Thank you and keep a look out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex has a brother that is there for him and he trusts and Kyle tries not to lose it.

Alex knew where he was headed, could feel the emotion consume him and he was afraid of what it would mean, what he would do. He knew he could trust Kyle but a self conscious part of him wanted his actual family and there was one person he could call, the one who helped him not too long ago after he lost his leg and gave him love and refuge. Alex doesn't realize the time that passes after calling, doesn't realize he has lost time staring ahead at nothing with a razor blade in his other hand until he sees the face in front of him.

"Alex," the other man says grabbing his hand holding the razor blade and knocking it away.

"Greg," Alex cries seeing his brother. 

Contrary to what most believe there was a brother he trusted, one that tried to help him and that was Gregory Manes. He remembers the times his brother would try to take the abuse for him and when that didn't work he would spend hours taking care of him. After he lost his leg, Alex had been lost in a dark place and didn't trust himself around others so his big brother took him in on the reservation until he healed. 

"I'm here baby brother," Greg says softly holding him. 

"Hating him is killing me Greg, it's killing me and I can't do it anymore," Alex tries to explain but the words aren't clear.

"If you need to let go of your anger and hate for him that's okay. After everything he's put you through, after everything you survived I'm willing to hate him enough for both of us," Greg reassures his little brother seeing the struggle. 

Greg had failed his baby brother so many times, he tried but in the end it didn't matter. He remembers the abuse he took for Alex when Jesse would allow it, remembers seeing the pain in his little brother's eyes at every hit he received, every blow. He had thought it would end when he joined up, that was the agreement but he had been horrified to find out it didn't. Years were spent with Alex being angry at him, spiteful and Greg didn't blame him but then the injury happened and his baby brother came to him for help. He didn't think Alex would need his help this soon after that but if fighting his father meant helping his baby brother he would do it. 

"Let's go," Greg whispers, helping his brother up and Alex stumbles into him.

"No one will care except maybe Kyle and Jenna. They're nice and they care unlike Hunter. Hunter is mean," Alex mumbles to him and Greg frowns. 

He feels how light his little brother is, like he hasn't eaten enough in weeks and then hearing that their big brother was in Roswell was a whole other feeling. Greg couldn't help agreeing with the assessment set by Alex about Hunter being mean knowing their older brother had never tried to do anything about their father or his abuse towards Alex, that he had walked away without a care never looking back. He feels suspicious about the timing of Hunter arriving and Alex breaking down, wondering if their older brother is here to just cause problems or make excuses for his behavior. None of that matters, not really, not when his baby brother is five minutes away from completely losing himself. 

£ Of Changes and Secrets £

Kyle is watching the scene unfold before him, like it is a movie or television show, and he has to stop himself from laughing. He understood the reasoning behind it in a sense, Alex went off the grid asking to be left alone, but he finds it funny because these people are claiming to care when before they didn't. The only one who has enough sense not to comment is Michael who just seems to smile sadly, probably because he knows like Kyle does where Alex is at but who really knows. Kyle finds the only other smart thing they have done is leave Maria out of it, knowing the way Alex feels about her at the moment and her betrayal. 

"He can't just up and disappear though this is different than when he was in the Air Force," Liz complains, throwing her hands up. 

"Oh boo hoo! He wants time and space just to deal with it. If anyone deserves some space it's him," Isobel says rolling her eyes. 

"He needs us and we need him," Liz throws out crossing her arms.

This is what breaks Kyle causing him to laugh like a maniac and he can see them looking at him like he is crazy. It takes a minute for him to calm down but he does and he sends them a look daring them to speak. He knows he is about to say something that is probably going to make them lose their minds but at this point he is past caring. 

"Liz for two months you have been no friend. You supported Maria pursuing a relationship with Guerin knowing Alex has feelings for him, you ignored him only talking to him when you wanted his help saving Max, which he would have done regardless but you were not there for him. He is a grown man and honestly after the shit he has been through I'm surprised he hasn't broken down sooner. The fact you think Hunter is the brother he would trust just goes to show how much your friendship has broken down," Kyle tells her and she looks hurt. 

"I was grieving," Liz says in a mumble and Kyle groans in frustration. 

"God you sound like Guerin. You were not the only one going through shit so was Alex and despite it he found time to be there for you. At the time I had just found out that my father was murdered and I was still there for Alex even with my newfound grief," Kyle explains like he is talking to a child knowing he might be a tad unfair to Liz but he needed to be told. 

"He's right," Michael speaks up, "I lost my mother and I was grieving yet it didn't give me a right to treat Alex the way I did. I love him with everything I have in me and I abused him. There's no arguing about it because it's a fact. I gave him hope, made him wait hours for me while I fucked his best friend. I started a relationship with her all the while calling Alex a monster, telling him he was to blame for every bad thing that happened to me but he wasn't. He is the best thing that happened to me and I hope he gives me another chance because if he does I will spend the rest of my life making it up to him. Until then I suggest we give him the space and time he needs to heal."

Kyle sees Michael nod his head at him as he leaves and he sighs. He had been hoping for the curly haired alien to say something stupid so he could be an ass but apparently a sober and healing Michael was smarter than when he was angry and drunk. Kyle heads out to his car trying to ignore the feeling that things were not going to get better not realizing how right his feeling was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to address something. In the show Alex is trying to forgive Jesse thinking he has changed. Now we as viewers obviously know Jesse is still the same but Alex does not and the fact Alex is willing to try to forgive Jesse does not make him stupid or weak. Alex has a big heart and yes Jesse has been a monster to Alex as well as others but fans need to look at it from his stand point. Obviously despite everything Alex holds some type of love for Jesse and just wants to be loved in return. If anything this shows more about Alex than anything, the fact he is willing to try to forgive someone who hurt him. 
> 
> Also Michael has been emotionally abusive to Alex all season and even threatened to harm him in 2x10...and Alex forgives him. Maria has betrayed her supposed best friend not giving a shit about his feelings in anyway and he forgives her. Are we seeing the pattern? Alex is too good and kind to them even when they don't deserve it. And Greg is a Manes I like, more than Flint because he at least acknowledges that their father is an ass and told Alex it was okay to forgive their father that he would hate him for both of them. Please don't let Greg be evil!
> 
> Til next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which not everything is as it seems with Emily and Jesse Manes better watch out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is no Alex this chapter but this is an important chapter, so don't skip.

Finding Emily Cly had been harder than anticipated and it was only after investigating was it discovered that her disappearance wasn't as it seemed. They were suspicious when they found her in a mental ward of a supposedly abandoned hospital and it was being paid for by none other than Jesse Manes. Caleb had argued for informing all the Manes boys about their mother but Kyle Valenti argued that Alex was too fragile right now to deal with this kind of information and refused to give up his location. This left Caleb heading to the hospital with Kyle, Isobel Evans and General Matheson. The moment they pulled in he felt a darkness, like something wasn't right and he immediately went on alert, which going by the way Isobel wrapped her arms around herself he wasn't the only one to see this place was not right. 

"Stay behind me," Miles tells them, hiding his gun in his back, dressed in civilian clothes. 

Upon entering it was obvious the place had not been kept up, there wasn't even any security, only a nurse at the front desk. She looked at them suspiciously and Caleb gripped his gun behind his back prepared to use it when Isobel stepped up. The blonde flashed a pretty smile at the girl, leaning forward on the desk to touch her hand. It seemed to be working if the blush on the nurse's face was anything to go by. 

"I was wondering if a pretty girl like you could help me. You see my brother in law wants to spend time with his mother but he was in an accident so he can't drive and we were hoping to pick her up, take her out for a day," Isobel says flirting, telling a lie but it seemed the nurse bought it. 

"Of course that is so sweet of you. Do you have her name?" The nurse comments smiling.

"It would either be Emily Manes or Emily Cly. I'm unsure if she was using her married name or her maiden name," Isobel tells her smirking.

"Oh it's been awhile since she has had visitors. Poor woman it might do her some good to see her son but I have to warn she is catonic for some time now," the nurse warns, leading them down to a room at the end of the hall. 

The lights are flickering and the woman before them almost looks like something out of a horror movie. Her dark hair hangs down in tangles, she looks like she is just skin and bones and her eyes stare lifeless ahead of her. Caleb moves until he is crouching down in front of her but there is no movement from the woman who used to be strong, who wanted to get away from Jesse Manes and be loved. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and sees the nurse leaving just as Isobel comes forward staring at the woman a frown on her face. 

"Something isn't right," Isobel says feeling something had happened that wasn't natural.

"Is it possible her mind was messed with like yours was Caleb?" Miles asks the obvious question on his own mind but surprising Isobel and Kyle.

"Wait, your mind was messed with?" Isobel asks looking at him now.

"For over twenty years I have been working in secret along with another General to take down Jesse Manes. I of course fell for Emily and all I can remember is we were close before I was attacked, my memories taken. It's only because of Jim I was able to survive and so I left town while he stayed taking over for me," Caleb reveals. 

"Something that got him killed," Kyle comments remembering the video of his father being murdered. 

"We can focus on that later. This woman needs help and I am going to try, she doesn't deserve this. I need you guys to buy me as much time as you can," Isobel tells them, making sure they understood.

Isobel doesn't wait for them to confirm instead she gets to work. She concentrated, finding it easy to enter the older woman's mind her mind shattered. Isobel could feel that someone did this, the force they used to control her, to break her down. She sees the happy memories first, her with Alex singing to him and calling him her little angel, the stories she tells him about her culture and the way she comforts him after he hears Jesse beating her. She sees Emily with Alex and a slightly older boy named Greg watching as she helps them bake. 

"It's okay mommy I love you," Alex says hugging his mom as she cries after Jesse leaves, having hit her. 

"I love you too my little angel," she says to Alex then looks at Greg, "I love you as well my little protector."

"I'll always protect you mommy," the boy Greg says hugging her as well. 

"I don't need you to protect me. There is someone I do want you to protect though," she whispers to him crying. 

"I'll always protect Alex. He's my baby brother," Greg tells her proud of himself.

It takes Isobel a minute to realize that to protect herself Emily has hidden in her happiest memories. It was the only way to shield her from being completely destroyed and dying. Isobel knows she needs to push but she has to do it gently so as to not break the woman even more and she needs to do it quickly. She pushes out her presence and finds herself being pulled and the scene changes to the two boys, Alex and Greg, playing in what looks like a reservation while Emily stands on the porch watching. Isobel realizes that this isn't a memory but a fantasy to once again protect herself. 

"Do you work for him?" Emily asks, surprising her. 

"I would never work for Jesse Manes, not after everything he has done," Isobel answers, taking in the woman and seeing that Alex looks like her. 

"No, I suspect that even the one who did this to me didn't work willingly for Jesse. The monster he became was too consumed with hate and I only hope Caleb got them out," Emily says as if talking to an old friend. 

"Caleb had his mind attacked as well, memories are missing," Isobel reveals, frowning as she slowly puts the pieces together. 

"Then I have failed my sons," Emily cries, putting a hand on her chest. 

"No you didn't fail them," Isobel says, taking her hand, "Alex is the kindest and most brave man I know. He forgives and loves so openly that it makes me jealous. Jesse tried to beat it out of him, tried to make him straight but it didn't work, he didn't break him but now he needs you," Isobel tells her, pushing her to fight. 

"You must think I just gave up," Emily cries in her arms as the two boys play.

"My husband was an alien who mindraped me, used my body to kill and abused me. You are not weak and knowing what kind of monster Jesse is means I know you fought as well as you could. Now I need you, no your sons need you to fight," Isobel says trying to give this abused woman strength. 

Isobel sees the moment Emily, a survivor of abuse and a mother who loves her children fights. The memories flash like a movie or a trailer, at first it is her happiest memories. Memories of her children, of Caleb loving her, of her parents and childhood. Soon though the memories change to the darker ones of so much pain it makes Isobel sick and hate Jesse Manes even more. She sees the abuse, the rape, the way no one helps her, of trying to run with her three youngest children. Isobel sees Jesse hold her hostage as he tortures an alien into breaking her mind, sees the hope she has that Caleb will take her children, take his children and sees as the consequences of the invasion of her mind cause her mind to shatter.

"My boys," Emily says as they both come back to reality. 

Isobel feels her heart break for this woman as she cries, screaming her pain, her heart hurting because of the pain her children suffered. She sees Emily collapse in Caleb's arms, holding him tightly as she sobs her pain and it finally clicks for Isobel and her green eyes meet brown ones. Isobel sees a mother who is going to fight for her children, she sees a woman who is going to fight her abuser and sees the warning that no one better get in her way. Isobel sees where Alex has gotten his strength from and she can only hope having his mother back as well as a real father will heal him, give him the love he so rightly deserves and Jesse Manes better run and hide. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...I am just going to sit over that way while this chapter is digested. So hopefully that little plot twist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Alex bonding and talking; not everything is as it seems with Flint

_ Greg didn't know how it happened he just remembers his father being drunk, hitting Alex and then his little brother disappeared. Hunter hid away in his room not seeming to care and Flint was scared, crying about their father hitting him too when he stepped in to protect their brother. Greg told him to go up to his room, to stay there while he finds their baby brother and it didn't take long because once he stepped outside he saw little legs dangling from a tree branch. _

_ "Alex how did you make it up there?" He asks knowing his little brother was afraid of heights. _

_ "I don't know," Alex whispers muffling a sob and Greg can't see him that well but he knows he has to be crying.  _

_ "It's okay baby brother I've got you," Greg promises moving closer to the tree, "Can you climb down?"  _

_ "Greg I'm scared," his little brother whispers and Greg knows he isn't just talking about getting down from the tree. _

_ "Hey it's going to be okay because I'll protect you always," he promises Alex.  _

_ Greg catches Alex when he jumps down, luckily he didn't make it that high up. He sees the bruise that is starting to form over his eyes and the one on his wrist. He knows their father thinks he's too old for this but he picks his little brother up anyway and carries him inside. Maybe if he was a psychic he could have seen that one day he would break his promise and fail his baby brother.  _

Greg counts it as a miracle that in the two weeks since he has brought Alex here no one has come looking. He knows it is mostly due to Kyle stopping them and he's glad because hearing from his baby brother about how some of them treated him he isn't sure he wants to see them. He knows all about the love Alex has towards Michael Guerin and hearing about the way he treated his brother made him angry, protective and he knows he doesn't want to see the mechanic anytime soon.

"Nina gave us more food," Alex greets walking into the house with bags and his crutch. 

"She keeps doing that. I think she feels guilty about not being able to help us when we were kids," Greg responds, taking the bags from him.

"Probably does not that she could have done much," Alex says sitting down at the kitchen table.

Greg knows the hidden meaning behind his words, the monster that is Jesse Manes has driven fear into the hearts of many. He looks at his little brother, sees that he looks lighter, happier almost and thinks that seeing Nina plus some time to heal has helped him. He knows others have tried to stop Jesse or help them and have gotten hurt in the process. 

"Mom should never have made you swear to protect me. It wasn't your job and you were a kid," Alex finally speaks again looking out the window. 

"You're my baby brother I will always protect you even if I do a bad job at it," Greg says arguing on the matter. 

"You always tried so did Flint. I think the reason I was so angry after enlisting is because it felt like he won and no one cared. I think I needed someone to be angry at and I made that person you when I shouldn't have," Alex admits looking at him with sad eyes. 

"I never blamed you Alex. I mean he was abusive to all of us in different ways but you had it worse. I'm angry at myself because it feels like I failed you," Greg tells him sitting down across from him.

"I talked to Nina today about Michael, I think she wants to smack him upside the head and then hug him," he says with a small smile on his face.

"I can't say I blame her. Please don't defend him," Greg says seeing Alex about to interrupt, "I get that Dad smashed his hand with a hammer, I get that there might been other issues he needed to deal with and I even get that Dad tortured and killed his mother but instead of spending all that time emotionally abusing you, calling you a monster, he should have asked for space and worked his shit out that is why I am pissed at him."

Greg thinks it says something about Alex that he doesn't respond, that he forgives so easily and thinks so little of himself. Years of abuse can destroy someone in so many ways and it took him years of seeing Nina to begin to heal so he knows with Alex it is going to be a long road because he had it worse, so much worse. He wishes he was more like his little brother, had a bigger heart that was able to forgive so easily and believe people could change but he isn't and while he isn't going to hurt Michael he also isn't going to make it easy for the man to hurt his brother again. 

<Of Changes and Secrets>

Flint wonders when it all went to hell, when his father descended even further into madness. He knows Jesse has always been a monster but he just keeps finding ways in which he is more like a devil. He started this as a way to protect his little brother and take his father down and it's done nothing but cause problems. Now as he is listening he feels like he is going to throw up and knows he has to stop this, end this monster once and for all. 

"Can you repeat that?" Flint asks in disbelief.

"I need you to kill Alex. He keeps getting in the way and now that he has been discharged it will be easier to eliminate him. I cannot have him finding any of the others," Jesse orders him. 

"Yes sir," Flint responds.

Flint sees the gleam in those blue eyes but the truth is he will never hurt his baby brother. No he is going to call the General and then he is going to find his little brother so he can protect him from the monster that has haunted their lives for years. If it means the only way to stop the monster is to kill him then so be it because he will not let him hurt Alex ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flint is a complicated character for me. I believe that he was in some way brainwashed because in 1x13 he tells Jesse "it was Alex" indicating he would never hurt his little brother and then at the end of Season 2 he is basically Jesse Jr. So this is going to feature good Flint.
> 
> Also I have a couple story ideas I want you guys to give your opinion.
> 
> Greg/OC with Malex   
Isobel/FemOC with Malex   
Malex AU (Jessica Jones/Dark Angel fusion)  
Kyle/OC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is hatched to catch Jesse, a plan not everyone is going to like.

Emily feels lost as she looks at the clothes the young girl hands her, so much time lost because of Jesse. His name invokes immediate anger, knowing the pain he put her through, her sons through and others as well. She looks over longingly at Caleb to see him talking with Jim's, grief filling her at knowing what happened to him. She just wants her sons back in her arms, to protect them and love them but she feels like a shell of herself and isn't even sure she is ready, she feels like she has failed them so much already. 

"Are you thinking of more conservative clothing? Any colors you don't like?" The girl, Isobel, asks gently, showing her different things. 

"Maybe turquoise. I always loved the color, it's a part of my heritage but Jesse didn't like me wearing it," she whispers looking down at her hands. 

Emily welcomed the shower and haircut but she looks at herself and sees a skeleton. Her body wasted away, her mind destroyed while that monster continued to hurt her sons and others. She wants to cry because she should have known he would stop Caleb, do something to stop them both because he hates losing. 

"Even if I can't see them yet is there a way to make sure they know I didn't willingly abandon them?" She asks the people in the room.

"I'll make sure they know Miss Emily," Kyle whispers, putting his hand down to squeeze her shoulder. 

Emily knows from what she had been told that her baby boy had been having a hard time, finally seeming to break down from the years he suffered under Jesse and that Kyle is the only one who knows where he is. The pain she knows her youngest must be going through, the pain all her sons have gone through is enough to make her determined. She will make Jesse pay, make him feel the pain he has caused and she will never let him hurt her babies ever again. 

<Of Changes and Secrets>

Alex was staring at his brothers wondering what the hell was going on and wishing they would stop having a contest for the most annoying overprotective brother ever. He had been on his way to talk to Michael, needing to have a conversation, to make his feelings known and to work on them because he loves him when Flint came flying in refusing to let either of them leave but not telling them the reason. He knows it has to do with their father, there wouldn't be any other reason for him to come in that scared.

"I'm not working with that monster Greg. I only joined because he threatened Alex and when he did I went to a General I trusted and I've been working to take him down. I would never hurt our baby brother and that is exactly what he wants," Flint yells frustrated.

"What do you mean?" Greg asks, his voice becoming angry. 

"He told me to eliminate Alex, that it would be easier now that he had been discharged. Said he was getting in his way and he can't have him doing that or finding the others," Flint admits.

"He really hates me doesn't he," Alex says more than asks, already knowing the answer.

"I don't think he likes anyone. I'm not sure he is even capable of love. People are just something for him to use for his manipulation and when he can't he eliminates them or makes their lives a living hell," Flint voices shaking his head. 

Alex knows Flint is here to protect him, he had the chance to hurt him before and refused. He wonders what broke the man that once was Jesse Manes, wonders if his father broke him or if it was something else. He knows it can't be something that's inherited, not with the way him and his brothers are. Alex knows everyone would think he was stupid or naive for believing there was hope for the man, the monster that destroyed so many lives but hating him hasn't gotten him anywhere so all he is left with is thoughts. 

"Do you think he was always this way?" He asks voicing his thoughts to his brothers. 

"I don't know Alex but I think whatever good might have been left in him was destroyed a long time ago and it isn't something we can fix," Greg answers looking at him sadly. 

"If you don't give him proof that I'm dead he'll go after Michael," Alex tells Flint not wanting that to happen. 

"I only care about protecting you unless you have an idea to share," Flint responds, crossing his arms. 

Flint didn't know why the hell he asked about a plan. He knows his little brother is kind, believes there is a way to fix Jesse, knows he loves so fully, Michael Guerin is proof of that among others, and he knows his baby brother has extremely low self esteem so much so he cares little for his own life and thinks no one will miss him. Hearing the idea, the plan immediately he wants to shut it down but his baby brother is smart, so smart that his plans are meticulous at this point and he agrees knowing if he doesn't Alex will do it anyway without backup and he isn't having that. 

<Of Changes and Secrets>

Jenna liked to think that she has handled everything pretty well over the last year and a half but sometimes she wished for it to be over. Aliens were already a hard enough concept to accept not counting the way one used her but she thinks of herself as a strong enough woman to forgive him knowing Max was going through a lot. Jesse Manes threatening her sister led to her meeting Alex and Kyle which wasn't something she could regret, they were friends and her relationship with Kyle was something she counted as precious at this point but then Max had to go and die bringing Rosa back setting a course of pain and heartbreak. 

"You want to do what?" She asks not believing what she is hearing.

"You heard me Jenna," Alex says looking at her, his brothers standing behind him.

"Alex your life isn't something to play with. You have people who love you that would miss you and mourn you," Jenna argues, trying not to bring up Emily in an insensitive way. 

"This isn't something that is going to last for long but it might be our only shot at getting Jesse to come out while hopefully keeping him from going after anyone else," Alex argues back. 

Jenna hates herself for thinking but it is a damn good plan, a few holes but still solid. She can see the way his brothers look, they don't like it and she isn't sure she does. It's a good plan but she knows Alex is doing this because he thinks no one will miss him and he sure as hell is wrong. She really hopes everyone, including Kyle forgives her because her friend is asking for help and she is going to give it. God help Jesse Manes because he has a long list of people wanting him gone and willing to do anything to achieve it. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I paired Kyle with Jenna. It is a pairing I like and I'm sticking with it. Not sure yet who I'm pairing Flint and Greg with but we will see.

**Author's Note:**

> Caleb is played by Jason Behr. The article I read said that his character has no connection to the aliens but has ties to Roswell and it's history. Reading the article helped me develop this baby here so hopefully it's a good start.


End file.
